gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair
The GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair (aka Exia Repair) is a repaired version of the GN-001 Gundam Exia appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 season 2. It is piloted by Setsuna F. Seiei. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Exia, which was badly damaged in the final battle with the United Nations Forces four years ago, was repaired into the Gundam Exia Repair by its Gundam Meister, Setsuna, who had not return to Celestial Being since then.Gundam.Info's Gundam MS Movie Files: GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II (from Mobile Suit Gundam 00)Gundam 00 Japanese Official Website Exia Repair Profile'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season' Book'Veda ~Mobile Suit Gundam 00~ "Ultimate" Art Works II' Book The Exia's decapitated head was reattached, a cloak was used to conceal its missing left arm which was severed, and junk parts utilized in the repair of various areas, with the most notable being the use of a Tieren's mono-eye camera to replace the lost right camera eye.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Data Archives' Book Despite the repairs done by Setsuna, there are still many areas on Exia Repair's body that are not fixed; nevertheless, it returned to the battlefield as it could operate without any issues. Although Exia Repair retains the GN Sword as its main armament, the weapon's blade is broken. It also seem to keep the right forearm's GN Vulcan, with the rest of the original Exia's weapons lost during the final battle. It is unknown if the Trans-Am System and the Optical Camouflage remain usable. The Exia Repair was incapacitated in AD 2312 following a fierce battle with an A-Laws' mobile suit team. 'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archives Second Season' Book Fortunately, the reborn Celestial Being appeared, saving Setsuna and recovering the Exia Repair. Subsequently, its GN Drive was transferred to the GN-0000 00 Gundam's Twin Drive System. The Exia Repair was eventually refurbished with the latest technology by a team of mechanics led by Ian Vashti, becoming the more powerful GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II.Gundam 00 Japanese Official Website Exia Repair II ProfileHG00 1/144 GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II model kit manual Armaments ;*GN Sword :Mounted on the right forearm, the GN Sword is the Exia Repair's main weapon. Even though its blade is broken, it is fundamentally the same weapon as used by the original Exia, and can still transform into Rifle Mode for ranged combat by folding the blade. The damaged blade remains capable of damaging a mobile suit and parrying blows from the GN Beam Saber of the more advanced GNX-704T Ahead, but a combine strike from two of Ahead's GN Beam Sabers proved too much for it. ;*GN Vulcan :The Exia Repair seems to retain the GN Vulcan built into the right forearm. This small beam gun has low firepower, but its beams can be rapid-fired intermittently and it is effective in restricting enemy movements, damaging conventional weapons without E-Carbon armor, etc. History Please see Setsuna F. Seiei's page for the combat history of Exia Repair. Picture Gallery GN-001RE.jpg gn-001re-back.jpg GN-001RE ..jpg|Draft Design G00-Gundam-Exia-Repair-closeup.jpg|Head Close Up G00-Gundam-Exia-Repair-GN-Sword.jpg G00-Gundam-Exia-Repair-GN-Sword-Rifle-Mode-1.jpg|Using the GN Sword's Rifle Mode 141331.jpg|Gundam War Card (1) 144767.jpg|Gundam War Card (2) SD GN-001RE_Gundam_Exia_Repair.jpg|Appearance in SD Gundam G Generation Wars SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gundam Exia Repair.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla RG Gundam Exia Repair Parts.jpg|RG 1/144 Gundam Exia Repair Parts Set (P-Bandai exclusive; 2014): box art PG Gundam Exia Repair Parts.jpg|PG 1/60 Gundam Exia Repair Parts Set (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art RG-Gundam-Exia-Repair-addon.jpg|RG Gundam Exia Repair, released as an accessory kit for RG Gundam Exia. MG-Gundam-Exia-Ignition-Mode-Exia-Repair.jpg|Gundam Exia Repair, which is included in MG Gundam Exia Ignition Mode. Fan-Art GN-001RE_Gundam_Exia_Repair.jpg|Fan art CG ExiaR1 wall.jpg| Wallpaper Sayaka repair.jpg|''Sayaka Repair'', art by 弱客 Notes & Trivia *The expansion version of the Master Grade (MG) model kit Gundam Exia called "Ignition Mode" provides parts to create the Exia Repair. *Exia Repair has only two attacks in Super Robot Wars Z2 Saisei-hen; GN Sword in rifle mode and GN Sword in sword mode. It is also only used in some earlier levels, before being replaced by 00 Gundam. *Exia Repair appears in Gundam Extreme Vs as a playable unit, only usable after respawning with Overcost. This mechanic was carried over from RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" in the previous games. References External links *GN-001RE Gundam Exia Repair on MAHQ.net Category:Gundam Exia